wocrpgfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Essyria
Essyria(Εσσψρια; Ессыриа) '''is a provincial monarchy in the south-western part of Rosela. She is bordered by Amysty to the north and Alkhmar to the east. The capital and biggest city is Aineas. The official language is Avali-Essyr since 334. Essyria is also unofficially a vassal/collaborator state of the Mystics. Essyria is home to the greatest forest region on Rosela that covers at least half of the Essyrian basin. Essyria is also capable to be completely self-sufficient and can support itself for years even without trading with other nations.. '''History The First Kingdom (PR89 - PR786) The First Kingdom was formed from the principalties of Aineas, Aval and Karelie in PR89. Essyria quickly became a military power in the region, and was strong enough to discourage an Elnan invasion. In the early years of the kingdom it's main focus was establishing a strong economyc and military power to prevent an Elnan invasion. In PR123 the nation faced it's first internal conflict after the death of King Alphonse Essyr. An ambitious duke James Welsh rose up in arms to take over the kingdom. This was the 1st Essyr Succession War and this war took a toll on the nation's military and stability. Due to lack of support outside his family, the war was short and James Welsh was executed for treason, and the whole Welsh family was stripped from it's nobility. In PR277 Essyria moves against the remaining elven tribes still existing in the essyrian basin, and almost drow the Val'an tribe to extintion. With Val'an gone the kingdom marches against the Sun tribe, but they can't annex their territory easily because of the heavily entrenched mountains, but Sun eventually surrendered by offering their cooperation in exchange for spearing the tribe from the fate the Val'an tribe suffered. By PR289 the essyrians pushed back the elves to the Sau'l territory, but further expansions were not made north. In PR442 a full scale war between Essyria and broke out, but no terriorial or military victory was achieved and a white peace was signed in PR457. In PR482 Essyria forms a colony on the Ceirosian peninsula in preparation for a two sided invasion of Elnan. In the following centuries the nation saw extensive discrimination against elves and multiple military conflicts against Elnan, and another war almost broke out after the Northern Massacre in Essyria in PR658. The news of the rise of the Hailbelian Empire reached Essyria during the early years of these conflicts, but the nation was more concerned with the elves. In PR688 most of the territory ruled by the elves were conquered by Hailbel, and Elnan as a nation ceased to exist. Numerous smaller elven state were created in it's former eastern territories, most notably Amysty. After the consolidation of the elven tribes, Amysty was incorporated into Essyria to form a united front against Hailbel. Essyrian military units were ordered to the new front between Amystian Essyria and Hailbel, to prepare for an inevitable war. In PR712 Hailbel declared war against Essyria, but the strength of the united Amysty-Essyr front proved too difficult for the imperial army, and the frontlines haven't moved for years. In PR717 Hailbel moved into Ceiros, and Essyria loses control over the peninsula entirely. Seeing this Alkhmar surrendered unconditionally, exposing Essyria's eastern border. With the eastern borders exposed Essyria had to relocate troops from the Amysty-Essyr front, weakening the defenses. The war became a standstill, and the fronts were almost finalized as borders until PR743 when Hailbel lauched an invasion into northern Amysty from Ceiros. This caused further troop relocation from the main front. This allowed Hailbel to finally break through several points in the weakened Essyrian defensive line. With the front collapsed Essyria recalled most of it's army from Amysty, losing all of their territory north of the iron moutain range. This proved to be the beggining of the end, and Essyria started to lose it's power. Hailbel saw this, and instead of invading Essyria while it still had most of it's power waited for a chance for an easy victory. In PR752 Essyria and Hailbel signed an armistice, temporarily ending the hostilities between them. In PR781 after ending their war against Karsten, Hailbel resumed their attacks against Essyria, and three years later they broke though Sau'l. By the end PR775 Hailbel captured Aval, but the capital, Aineas still held out for a few month. In PR786 May 14. Essyria officially surrendered, thus the nation fell after almost a century long struggle against the Hailbelian Armies. Hailbel annexed the Essyrian mainland, but Sella continued to wage an impossible war against Hailbel under the government in exile. Under Hailbel (PR786 - PR1139) The nation was heavily supressed and was subjugated to forced Hailbelization, mass executions also took place to remove any rebellious thoughts from the population. Despite this the Essyrians remained loyal to Essyria and only acted loyal to Hailbel until the time was right. During the whole time the locals cooperated with the exiled Sellan government and even the elves they hated so much to get rid of Hailbel. In PR1133 mainland Essyria saw high numbers of revolts from Essyrians and Elves. This led to the Sellan Government to declare it's intent to retake their core lands from Hailbel, and launched an invasion. Thanks to the help of outside nations like Yueying and Karsten the independence war of Essyria succeded by PR1139. In PR1139 a more tolerant government was created allowing the essyrian elves the same rights as the humans had before the nation was conquered. The Second Kingdom (PR1139 - 318) The Second Essyrian Kingdom now a Provincial Monarchy instead of Absolute Monarchy started to rebuild the nation that Hailbel devastated. As the sole nation besides Hailbel on Rosela Essyria saw extensive migration from Hailbelian controlled territories and this led to the nation being increasingly tolerant to other species, religions and cultures. They also started the construction of a massive defensive wall and fortification system called "Sau'l Gate" to prevent a second Hailbelian invasion. During this period Essyria advanced technologically beyond any other nation on the planet thanks to the secret treaty with the Mystics. They started to support other independence movements on Rosela as soon as PR1141, and honoring their words participated in all of the independence wars against Hailbel. After Hailbel fell Essyria continued to develop economically, technologically and militarily as well, leading to them becoming the dominant military force on Rosela. By this time Essyria was a multi ethnic state with each ethnicity considering themselves Essyrian first. This was considered to be a golden age to Essyria at the time, until 301 when the Chaos War started. The Chaos War that lasted four years destroyed most of Norther Essyria and left the nation without a ruler and this led to a civil war two years later. In 209 the civil war ended and Essyria became a junior partner in a personal union under Amysty, until it's integration in 318. The Third Kingdom (334 -) The nation resurfaced in 334 after Amysty ceded all former Essyrian land to the kingdom of Aval. Essyria continued to prosper and became the beacon of freedom and tolerance in the world. Between 611 and 613 Essyria was one of the nations participating in the Dead Zone Purge and later in the Dendarian - Yueyingese War, that marked the end of military conflicts between the nations on Kassiria. Diplomacy Essyria is close to most of the nations on Kassiria with the possible exception of Hailbel. Her closest allies are Amysty and Rigrishia. Essyria also has an exchange aggrement with Alkhmar. Essyria also had a defensive alliance with Yueying, but it was broken due to the treaty after the Dendarian - Yueyingese War. However to this day the exiled Yuying dynasty lives in Essyria. Essyria is also a founding member of the RMA(Roselan Military Alliance) Military The Essyrian military is made of the Regular Army, The Legions,the Royal Guard, the Navy and since 464 the Royal Air Force. Despite the low standing army of Essyria every single citizen of Essyria is a trained soldier due to the military training being incorporated into the education system. Essyria is also technologically superior to all Kassirian nation due to their pact with the Mystics. Also Essyria was the first nation to use armored combat vehicles and later MACVs, but they don't excell in armored warfare. Essyria however trains the best fighter pilots in the world. They can pull of maneuvers other nation's pilots won't even consider to be possible, and they can perform excellent even under pressure. Politics and Government Essyria has a unique government. The nation is ruled by a monarch, but it has a council that can veto any decision made by the ruler, but after that the opposing council members has to resign from their post. The council is made of the 8 General, the leaders of the dukedoms, governors of the cities(if they have a separate one from the Duke) and representatives of the minorities and other races. One person can hold multiple seats in the council. Current members of the Council * The Monarch * The 8 General * Duke of Aineas ' * '''Duke of Aval '(Same as the Monarch) * '''Duke of Karelie * Duke of Chosin * Duke of Estrelman * Governor of István * Governor of Tesra '(Also representative of the Alkhmarians) * '''Governor of Val'An '(Also representative of the Elves and the small non-human communities) * '''Governor of Saul * Governor of Sella '(Autonomus Island) * '''Chief of Sun '(Representative of the Sun Tribe ) * 'The Aineasian Bay '(Representative of the Mermaids and Sirenes) '''Previous Council Members * Monarch of Elnan '(688PR - 720PR) * '''Duke of Ceiros '(482PR - 720PR) '''Demographics Ethnic Division The Essyrian population is 17.5 million. Out of that 11.8 million(67.8%) Essyrian, 3.1 million(18.1%) Elven, 1.5 million(9.1%) Alkhmarian, 367.500(2.1%) Aqu-Humanoid, 332.500(1.9%) Non-Essyrian Human and 175.000 Non-Human or Elven Religious Division Essyria provides freedom of worship since 227 so most of the religions is present in Essyrian. The most widespread religion is Haroli with 57.6%. Besides the Haroli 17.1% follows the Elven religion 1,0% follows the Sun religion other 5.9% follows a non widespread religion while 18,4% of the population considers themselves non religious. Relevant Events/Treaties * Pacification of Essyria * Essyr-Alkhmar Trade Agreement * Treaty of the Mystics Trivia * Essyria remained independent from other nations for the longest time out of all nations.(PR89 - 318) * Essyria is the most culturally and religiously divided nation on the planet. * The pure ethnic Essyrians can be indentified by their black hair and green eyes. * Most of the Essyrian national heroes are not actually Essyrian. * The official language of the nation is spoken only on the southern regions of Essyria. This is due to the extensive Translator Crystal useage throughout the nation. * The current flag of the nation is created from the previous flag of Essyria and the flag of the Kingdom of Aval to honor their efforts to reunite Essyria. Kategória:Nemzetek